Capacitive type touch panels have recently become popular due having a high degree of practical use such as being capable of multi-position detection.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-310550 discloses a touch panel (capacitive input device) in which first and second electrode patterns are formed on the same plane so as to extend in respective directions that intersect. In this touch panel, at an intersection between the first and second electrode patterns, one set of electrode patterns is connected and the other set of electrode patterns is disconnected. An insulating film (interlayer insulating film) is formed in this intersection, and on this insulating film, a relay electrode connecting together the disconnected electrode patterns is formed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-100647 discloses a substrate device that has been planarized by forming grooves in the substrate, with wiring lines being partially embedded in these grooves. In this substrate device, wiring lines are formed wider in portions where the wiring lines cross the steps formed by the grooves than in other portions.